Quando as rosas florescem
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Fluffy bobinho, shortfic. Kohaku e Rin estão crescendo e descobrindo novos sentimentos, afinal, um dia as meninas desabrocham e os homens colhem as belas flores.


**Quando as Rosas Florescem**

_Porque um dia as meninas crescem_

_E deixam as bonecas_

_Porque um dia as meninas se tornam moças_

_E não querem mais brincar_

A brisa gostosa daquela época sapecava-lhe o cabelo negro. Abaixo de si um bosque farto ,á sua frente, o horizonte sob um céu azul como a pureza das crianças, algumas aves a brincar, lá no alto. Estava sentada na ponta do penhasco, s pernas bem torneadas a balançar inquietas no ar, as mãozinhas suaves e delicadas apoiadas sob a pedra fria.

Ei Rin !

A jovem olhou para trás e sorriu. O rapaz se aproximou cautelosamente e sentou-se ao seu lado, a olhar para baixo, então se lembrou de alguma coisa e enfiou a mão num bolso secreto de sua vestimenta, retirando um embrulho com o pano já gasto pelo tempo. Rin olhou para o amigo, que colocava a pequena trouxa sobre a pedra, no pequeno espaço que havia entre eles, e a desembrulhava cuidadosamente, revelando pequenas bolinhas pretas.

São jabuticabas, peguei para nós. – sorriu docilmente

A mocinha retribuiu o sorriso e pegou algumas frutinhas, levando-as até a boca e comendo com gosto. Kohaku inclinou-se para seu lado, apoiando o peso do corpo sobre as mãos, observando curiosamente, o que a incomodou:

O que foi? Que tanto me olha?

Sorriu calmamente e se explicou, com certo saudosismo:

É que agora você não se lambuza mais para comer.

Eu tenho 15 anos, não esperava que continuasse a me lambuzar, esperava?

Kohaku balançou a cabeça para os lados, pegando algumas frutinhas também. Ficaram em silêncio, apreciando o gosto das jabuticabas, o barulho do bosque.

_Seus olhinhos brilhando como as estrelas,_

_Tentando decifrar seus sentimentos_

_O que muda dentro das meninas e as tornam mulheres_

_Meninas moças transitando entre_

_A ingenuidade de seus coraçõezinhos_

_E a sensualidade da qual mal desconfiam_

Numa conversa sem palavras, ambos tentavam entender-se. O que acontecera? Porque agora tudo era diferente? De repente Rin não sabia mias o que acontecia consigo, até um tempo atrás era uma garotinha brincalhona, tagarela e já não era mais assim, estava se tornando uma moça, começava a se interessar por coisas que antes nunca lhe passaram pela mente, até seu corpo estava mudado, cheio de curvas. Mas não estava gostando; gostando do que sentia, mesmo que não entendesse seus sentimentos, não queria mais ser uma menina, com gostos infantis, queria ser moça, mulher.

_Ah, essas meninas que se vão tão depressa!_

_Deixam tantas saudades..._

Rin, olhe lá! – apontou o dedo, o braço esticado.

Ela olhou admirada a revoada de um grupo de borboletas coloridas, ganhando altura e passando tão próximas de si.

São tão lindas...

Como você... – O rapaz calou-se ao perceber o que dizia.

Rin corou bruscamente, ficando tal qual o vermelho de seu quimono, virando o rosto para o lado oposto, deixando que seus sedosos fios negros fossem jogados violentamente para trás.

Rin... Me desculpe – Kohaku corara também, sentindo-se envergonhado pelo seu atrevimento.

Tocou de leve o ombro da jovem, que estremeceu. Ela não entendeu a razão de seu tremor, assustando-se. A suave brisa tirava-lhe a quentura das faces.

Tudo bem, Kohaku. – voltou à posição de origem sorrindo forçadamente.

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Apertou sua roupa com as duas mãos, tomando coragem:

Rin, eu... Sabe... Você... – o rosado voltou ao seu rosto.

É... É, sei... Você... – baixou os olhos, constrangida.

Os corações de ambos estavam disparados, na inocência de suas idades não sabiam falar de amor. Então se olharam nos olhos e foram aproximando os rostos indecisamente, sem sair de seus lugares, até que suas respirações falhas fosse ouvidas de perto. Sem raciocinar direito, uniram seus virginais lábios num beijo tímido que, aos poucos, cedi lugar a toda a sexualidade dos adultos.

_São ingênuas, tão puras, românticas_

_Ainda não sabem sobre a vida_

_São rosas florescendo_

_Oh, isso é lindo!_

Separaram-se para respirar, estavam sem fôlego. Suas faces estavam quentes, vermelhas, mas sorrisos marotos escapam de seus lábios, livres de qualquer condenação.

Suki Rin. – Kohaku cochicha, o suor molhando-lhe o cabelo.

Rin sorriu e deitou-se, o dorso alcançando a grama, colocando os braços embaixo da cabeça e fechando os olhos. Kohaku sorri e deita-se ao seu lado, os braços a apoiar a cabeça igualmente, os olhos negros fechados.

Suki, Kohaku. – Rin sussurra, mas ele escuta.

E os dois ficam assim, deitados sob o azul puro do céu, tão puro quanto seus corações.

_Ah, essas meninas que se vão tão depressa!_

_Deixam tantas saudades..._

_**Fim**_

Amei essa fic! Eu adoooluuu Kohaku x Rin! Agradecimentos: TaiNatsu, que me incentivou a gostar da in e por ter digitado a fic ! Valeu, miga !Coments please ; )

PS: com sério surtos de deleção dos travessões das minhas fics ¬¬


End file.
